


be your own hero (and i will give you strength)

by blatant_sock_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Messy Bottom Lena, Overemotional Top Kara, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, soft dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatant_sock_account/pseuds/blatant_sock_account
Summary: “You know I already think you’re amazing, right? You never, never have to prove anything to me,” Kara had said cautiously the first time it came up.“I know.” Lena’s eyes were wide and shining in that particular way they always did when Kara was especially effusive. “Trust me, I know. It’s not like that. It’s just… I want to, if you’re interested.”“Oh! I—uh, oh. Good. Well. In that case.”





	be your own hero (and i will give you strength)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 2k words. I'm not sure what happened. 
> 
> Anyway, if you are the type who finds extremely situation-inappropriate clothing as hilarious and Good as I do, I would like to show you the [rough inspiration](http://i.imgur.com/LgHDVaT.jpg) for Kara's outfit in this smut fic.

Kara’s phone vibrated against her butt, and she lazily patted around the couch she was sprawled across to find it half buried under her thighs, its screen lit up with a new text.

 _Lena_ (puppy, hearts, and rainbow emojis)  
_Home in 5, finally._

“Finally,” Kara repeated to her phone, relieved. She really meant it too, since Lena had grabbed her heels and tiptoed out of her bedroom just after six in the morning, and now it was approaching eleven at night. There’d been some sort of annual executive conference in a nearby city—invitation only, of course—that had extended into a late dinner-slash-reception. And Lena hadn’t really wanted to talk about it. At all. 

(Kara had tried not to be bothered by that, semi-successfully. Because Lena has this annoying trait of wanting to carry her burdens alone, of wanting to push away others for what she believed to be their own good whenever she was stressed or upset or afraid, and of saying things were fine when they were clearly not. Kara had tried to explain this to Alex on one of their Sisters Nights, arms fidgety and cheeks red because she was totally not afraid Lena didn’t want to open up to her and she was not going to cry about it. And Alex had just pulled Kara close and said, “Sounds a bit like you then.” And Kara had gotten it.)

But Kara had seen the invitation, before Lena had balled it up and thrown it away in her home office. Had seen that it was addressed to “Ms. Luthor, CEO of LuthorCorp (L-Corp)”. Had seen the nerves in Lena’s face when she had asked Kara to please not come with her.

(“It’ll be okay,” she’d told Kara the previous night. “I know how to handle them. I’ve been doing it my whole life. It’ll be okay.” And quieter, under her breath: “It’ll be okay.”)

And Kara trusted Lena, knew she could hold her own in a room of metaphorical, not-real sharks. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t worried, especially when Lena had begun texting her at the beginning of the dinner event.

_**[7:38]** People have been staring at me all day._  
_**[7:46]** Nobody at this table will even talk to me._  
_**[7:46]** They’re pretending I’m not here. _

And Kara had wanted to reply that Lena was better than them, that they were afraid of anything different, that Lena was a hero and it hurt Kara so badly that there were people out there who didn’t see that; but she knew that wouldn’t be helpful right now, when there was nothing Lena could do but smile politely for the next two hours.

So instead she’d texted “i’ll talk to you!! (smiling and green heart emojis) i’ll have dinner with you too right now! (face with tongue out, doughnut, and cake emojis) i’m watching that show u pretend u dont like, do u want me to tell u what’s happening? just b/w us (winking face emoji)”.

The rest, she could tell Lena when she got home. Over and over again ‘til it stuck, if she wanted. 

Kara put her phone on the coffee table and winced when she caught a glimpse of the nearly empty pizza boxes and half-empty tub of cookie dough still sitting out. With a short bit of super-speed, she had the place semi-cleaned up and the scant leftovers tucked away in Lena’s—in their fridge? 

(They were in a somewhat awkward transitional phase with that, the whole apartment thing, in that Kara was mostly just waiting for Lena to notice she was already in the process of moving in. She expected her wonderful, intelligent, ridiculous girlfriend to spend another couple weeks mentally questioning whether or not it’d be appropriate to ask Kara about the possibility of living together. In the meantime, Kara had already claimed one side of the truly massive master closet and covered the top of the main dresser with most of her favorite pictures, a spare suit, the conciliatory third-place trophy from high school track that always made Alex laugh, her stuff. Her own apartment was becoming more and more plain, decorated only with objects slightly too conspicuous for Kara to fly over. Like her old couch, way better for napping than Lena’s. They’d even begun amassing their own collection of board games, and being able to share a tradition like that with Lena was almost overwhelming—just the thought had Kara all warm and floaty. She couldn’t wait to tell Lena about it, once she realized they were living together.)

She was just in the process of unnecessarily licking her cookie dough spoon clean when she heard Lena’s footsteps in the hallway on their floor. She smiled, spoon held in place between her teeth, and went to open the door before Lena could even start jingling around her purse for her keys. 

“I missed you!” Kara said as a greeting, muffled by the spoon in her mouth, when she threw the door open with a dramatic flair. It was—it was kind of an offer. An easy chance for Lena to smirk in that way Kara loved so much, that way that meant Lena was about to make fun of her—but like in a way that makes her feel good about herself like she’d just done something wonderful rather than like she was an awkward alien who needed to tone it down. 

But when Lena smiled back at her, it was her professional smile, the one she’d likely had stuck on her face all day. “You too,” she said, and Kara thought, _oh_. She took her spoon and Lena’s coat, but before she went to put either of them away she pulled Lena into a soft kiss, tasting of fancy wine and sugar. 

“Do you want anything?” Kara called from the hallway closet while she hung Lena’s coat among several others of the same style in different colors. 

But when she stepped back and closed the door, Lena was right beside her, biting her lip, her purse dropped carelessly against the counter. “No, thank you.” She reached a hand towards Kara’s, dropped it back to her side after hovering indecisively for a second. Kara pulled her into a hug, and she practically melted at the contact.

“How about I get Supergirl to carry you to bed?” Kara joked lightly, pressing her nose into Lena’s hair.

“Um,” Lena’s voice was quiet. “No, thank you.” And Kara noted the repetition, the out-of-place formality in her tone.

Because over time Kara had learned to recognize these moments. She’d learned to notice Lena’s chewed-off lipstick and slightly disheveled hair, a symptom of nervous brushing and tugging during the final hours of a workday. To notice the way Lena avoided her eyes, tilted her head just so slightly down, seeming somehow small even though at times like this, when she wore heels and Kara was barefoot, she was the taller of the two. To notice the way Lena followed behind her like a lost puppy when she broke the hug, leading them to the couch. Mostly, Kara noticed the way Lena quietly curled up on the couch beside her, touching from shoulder to leg in a way that she wasn’t usually the one to initiate, and immediately began playing with the fabric of Kara’s sleeves.

It’s cute, Kara thought, the way Lena tugged and fussed with her shirt, seemingly unable to keep her hands still. Curled into herself, for once allowing her heels to press indents into the surface of the couch, tucked into Kara’s side, fidgeting. She looked so incredibly different from the woman Kara had met at work for a lunch date the previous day it was almost hard to believe they were one and the same. She could imagine that woman’s incredulous look, her raised eyebrow, her proud “I don’t _fidget_ , Kara,” her confidence, her eye-contact, her well-honed ability to intimidate.

And now, that woman fidgeted. Tucked her forehead into Kara’s shoulder, curled her fingers into the sleeve of Kara’s ‘tough cookie’ pajama shirt. 

Kara hummed. “Did you want something?”

(It was a simple question, one that she always asked when Lena didn’t seem to be in the mood to talk. More importantly, it was an easy lead for Lena to pick up on. To say “no, I’m fine” or “actually my neck has been really killing me all day” or “well I heard about this new restaurant opening nearby and I thought we could try it tomorrow because I’m so nice and even though I’m always super busy I love to take the time to think about things that Kara likes and plan things she’ll enjoy”. 

Or.)

“Yes, ma’am.” Lena’s voice was soft, spoken mostly into Kara’s shoulder.

(Or it could be one of those nights where Lena wanted nothing but to step out of her life temporarily. To escape being the icy CEO who would always be hated either for distancing herself from her family’s goals or for not distancing herself _enough_. Who would never have the chance to appease everyone, who had been forced to pick a side to sacrifice since the very beginning. Who sometimes just wanted to do something right, plain and simple.

“You know I already think you’re amazing, right? You never, never have to prove anything to me,” Kara had said cautiously the first time it came up.

“I know.” Lena’s eyes were wide and shining in that particular way they always did when Kara was especially effusive. “Trust me, I know. It’s not like that. It’s just… I want to, if you’re interested.”

“Oh! I—uh, oh. Good. Well. In that case.”)

“Hey, come here.” Kara lowered her voice too. These moments between them always felt somehow delicate to her, as if at any moment Lena would tense up and stiffly plead Kara to just forget about the whole thing, apologize for acting weird or clingy. To be fair, that had actually happened several times. 

At that, Lena lifted her head from Kara’s shoulder—clung even harder to her sleeve, though—and Kara met her halfway, guiding her into a slow kiss. Her lips were soft, dry without her usual dark lipstick, and Kara wanted to just tilt her head ever so slightly more and get lost in them. She couldn’t, though, with the awkward angle they’d found themselves at, Lena’s legs sandwiched between them. 

Instead she pulled away with a single, quick lick to Lena’s lips that left her with a somewhat dazed expression that Kara found adorable. She could barely hold back her own smile as she freed her arm from its new home on Lena’s lap and leaned over to slip off Lena’s shoes. An excuse, of course, to run her hands down Lena’s calves and gently scratch above her ankles. Lena sighed in relief as the shoes came off, soft and satisfied and so distracting. 

“That’s better,” Kara said, trailing her hands up Lena’s legs, up her thighs, hooking her fingers into the belt loops of Lena’s dress pants. “Now come here for real.” Kara easily guided Lena onto her lap, kneeling above her, arms draped over her shoulders, and looking down at her with a soft smile that made Kara melt. Melt, and pull Lena into another kiss, finally getting the chance to really feel Lena against her, to taste her, to bite her lower lip so carefully (always carefully) and take in Lena’s short gasp.

Kara slid her hands up Lena’s sides, tracing along the curve of her hips and mussing her fancy blouse. One hand came to rest at Lena’s neck, gently scratching shapes into her hairline, while the other moved higher to undo her tight ponytail. Brushing her fingers through Lena’s hair, undoing nonexistent tangles and scratching against her scalp, Kara licked into Lena’s mouth and deepened the kiss. She drew Lena’s tongue into her own mouth and sucked—nearly breaking the kiss with her grin when Lena jerked above her and curled her hands into fists around the material of Kara’s shirt. 

She loved the way Lena reacted to her. It made her feel invigorated like nothing else, as if she were taking in energy from Lena’s shaky breath and hesitantly rocking hips like the sun itself, more thrilling than the first few seconds of falling after stepping off the edge of a rooftop. 

Kara stroked her thumb along Lena’s chin and followed it with a trail of short kisses, stopping at a spot just under Lena’s ear that made her inhale sharply and press herself hard against Kara’s thigh. Kara pressed her teeth into the delicate skin of Lena’s neck (had learned over time the exact amount of force it would take to bruise the pale skin without causing any lasting pain, and oh hadn’t _that_ been equal parts wonderful and torturous to thoroughly test). Lena tilted her head back, murmured a breathy “oh!”, and Kara felt her shoulders begin to slouch, her arms start to hang heavy from Kara’s shoulders.

“Is this good?” Kara asked into the crook of Lena’s neck, blowing chilled air into the reddened skin and leaning back to meet Lena’s eyes—dark and dreamy and slightly unfocused.

(Lena’s eyes reminded Kara of kryptonite in color alone. The deep green, separated from the weakness and fear. Because looking into Lena’s eyes could make her feel nervous, excited, happy, sad, all sorts of things sometimes all at once. But they’d never once made her feel powerless—had instead always made Kara feel like she was special and important to have Lena’s attention and friendship and admiration—whether she was fighting off alien attacks against the city or accidentally over-toasting Lena’s bagel at breakfast.) 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lena’s response came slow, drawled, as if just kissing Kara had already relieved her of any worry in the world. A lazy smile and flushed cheeks decorated her face.

“That’s good.” Kara petted at Lena’s hair as she spoke. “I need you to do something for me.” Ran her hands along Lena’s shoulders, scratched lightly at her biceps, traced her arms down to her wrists. “I need you to put your hands on the couch. Don’t touch me, and don’t move.” She took Lena’s hands, pliant under her own, from her shoulders and moved them to the couch behind her, hearing a soft “oh” barely pass though Lena’s lips as her hands touched the leather. “Can you do that for me?”

“Y-yes ma’am.” Lena swallowed thick, staring past Kara to her own hands weakly gripping the couch, right where Kara had left them. “Thank you.”

Kara smiled, leaning forward to brush her lips against Lena’s neck once again. “Good girl,” she said, low and rough against pale skin. Took pleasure in the hissed breath, the sound of Lena’s hands curling into fists against the couch. She licked a line up Lena’s neck, kissed it back down, and felt Lena all but _melt_ against her. 

Kara rested her hands against Lena’s hips, began toying with the fabric of the dress shirt neatly tucked into her pants. Lena was always so put-together for these events—would joke that she had enough negative press already without landing on a “Weekly Fashion Disasters!” page in some gossip magazine, thank you—and she was beautiful in such a formal, impersonal way that all Kara wanted to do at the end of nights like these was to take her apart. Smudge her makeup, wrinkle her clothing, muss up her hair…

Untucking Lena’s shirt was an acquired skill. The thin fabric coupled with the soft noises Lena made as Kara sucked at a point on the side of her neck and the sound of her heartbeat hammering in Kara’s ears and the hesitant roll of her hips and, and—Kara had torn a lot of shirts in her time. But tonight she managed, finally sliding her hands up Lena’s sides beneath her shirt, feeling so much bare skin, the underwire of Lena’s bra, the uneven breaths timed with the scrape of teeth against Lena’s neck that caused her chest to heave beneath Kara’s palms.

The thought of properly taking Lena’s shirt and bra off right now was honestly too much for Kara, and so she sloppily pushed the bra up Lena’s chest and out of the way, bringing her hands back down to palm at her breasts. Lena’s nipples pebbled beneath Kara’s fingers and her chest arched, following Kara’s hands each time she drew them away (teasing, goading a reaction). Kara sucked a purple spot into the base of Lena’s neck, pinching and rolling the nipples between her fingers until she finally felt Lena’s mouth fall open against her scalp and heard a strangled squeak, the only evidence of the moan she’d surely caught in the back of her throat.

(Lena always tried to stay quiet, at least in the beginning. She’d bite her lips, cover her mouth, press her face into a pillow. But Kara would hear anyway, would secretly take delight in the halting noises and incoherent words that stuck to the roof of her mouth.)

Kara dropped one hand to the waistband of Lena’s pants, allowing the other to continue playing with her breast. She kissed around the mark she’d just made on Lena’s neck and tried to hide just how long she struggled one-handed with the way-too-many clasps and buttons of her fancy dress pants by pressing the flats of her teeth against the freshly bruised skin. She eventually got them undone, though, and when she slipped her hand down the front of Lena’s pants and felt her hips jerk into her, her tensed thighs, and the wet spot against the front of her underwear, Kara wasn’t sure whether the hitched breath filling the space around them belonged to Lena or herself. 

“Listen,” Kara said, moving back from Lena’s neck to look up at her face. Her hand remained against Lena’s center, fingers curling and then pulling away when Lena tried to roll her hips into them. Lena was biting her lip hard, staring dazed into the distance, and Kara recaptured her attention by pulling at her nipple. “I’m going to touch you now, but I’m not going to let you come. Do you understand?”

Lena nodded hurriedly, but Kara waited for her unfocused mumbling of “Yes, ma’am. Please, I—yes, ma’am,” before she slipped her hand up and then back down beneath the elastic band of Lena’s panties, moved her fingers past the patch of curly hair, against the folds of her labia, near-but-not-quite-touching her clit. Lena’s breath hitched, and her hips stuttered forward, seeking a better angle. 

“It’s really cute when you get this way. For me,” Kara breathed out, lazily drawing circles around Lena’s clit. Lena was wet and responsive against her hand, pliant and de-stressed in a way she almost never was, even with her tensed muscles and furrowed eyebrows, and quiet to any human ear not fortunate enough to catch the soft noises that escaped with her exhales. Kara couldn’t help herself; she pecked Lena’s lips chastely, smiling bright when Lena’s response was delayed and sluggish, leaning towards a pressure no longer there. “I need you to try to keep still for me, okay? Can you be good for me?”

She tapped against Lena’s clit once—quick and firm—and Lena’s responding “ _Yes, ma’am_ ” was practically whimpered against her ear. 

Kara pressed her smile into Lena’s neck, where her racing pulse was the loudest. “You’re doing so well.” Like this, she could barely hear her own whispers over the sound of Lena’s heartbeat. Kara wanted more. She pulled her other hand from beneath Lena’s shirt and brought it behind her back, twined two fingers into the dark hair spilling across Lena’s shoulders. She curled her fingers into her palm, by itself enough force to pull Lena’s head up and back, exposing more of her neck and allowing Kara to press a quick kiss to the lone freckle in its center. 

“Oh, oh— _thank_ you, ma’am,” Lena said belatedly to the ceiling, and Kara’s smile only grew. Her girl liked the super strength, and, yeah, maybe that felt pretty good. She gave Lena’s clit another short stroke and moved lower, teased two fingers around her entrance. 

Kara timed a long bite to Lena’s neck with her fingers pressing inside of her—slow and careful, but _deep_. Lena’s hips trembled like they wanted to rock forward, but she otherwise remained still on Kara’s lap. 

Lena was wet around Kara’s fingers, fluttering against her as she moved. Her dress pants were tight, limiting Kara’s range, but she was still able to thrust her fingers shallowly, curl them forward and _press_ until she was rewarded with the sound of Lena’s heavy breathing increasing in pitch. She angled her wrist so the base of her thumb pressed against Lena’s clit, and Lena’s hips bucked into her palm.

“Stay still, love,” she warned, her hard tone contrasting with the kiss she placed against one of the darkened spots on Lena’s neck. 

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Lena said. But even as she spoke her voice was weak and she shuddered deeply at the feeling of Kara’s fingers pressing against her once again, and Kara took pity.

“Do you want me to hold you still?” She untangled her hand from Lena’s hair to pet along her scalp. 

“Yes please, ma’am.” Lena’s voice was hesitant. 

“It’s okay.” Kara kissed lightly along the side of Lena’s neck as she brought her hand down reach for her hip, fingers dipping below the pants’ waistline. “You’re so good. It’s okay.” She squeezed playfully at Lena’s ass once before getting a firm grip, holding Lena’s hips steady as she began to set a slow pace with her other hand, curling and pumping her fingers and moving her wrist against Lena’s clit. 

Lena sighed and tilted her head back once again, mimicking the position Kara had pulled her into earlier, and Kara took the invitation to bite a new spot into the side of her neck.

(Her heightened senses gave her an unfair advantage, Lena had once told her with a sly smile. Because like this Kara could hear the wet sounds of her fingers moving inside Lena, yes, but she could also hear so much more. The sound of Lena’s nails scratching against the couch. The sound of her heart jackhammering inside her chest, in the pulse point on her neck that Kara always wound up focused on. The sounds she worked so terribly hard to conceal: the pitch of her breath, the muted ‘ _oh_ ’s, the sharp inhales, the growing whimpers high in her throat—her biggest tell, always at their loudest just before—) 

The first time Kara moved her palm away, Lena only sighed shakily, drawing the exhale out low and long like she could breathe out the tension in her thighs that pressed hard at each side of Kara’s lap with it. Her shoulders sagged, her hips suddenly heavy against Kara’s hand as she rested her weight for whatever time she’d be allowed.

But without warning, Kara scissored her fingers inside Lena and used her firm grip on her hips to rock her into the thrusts of her fingers. Lena’s head fell forward quickly, oversensitive, and very nearly smacked into Kara’s scalp. Kara might have worried about the light thump of Lena’s head into her own, might have at least _said_ something, but Lena was breathing hot and heavy just above her ear, and it was suddenly everything Kara could do to keep focused, keep her hold on Lena strong but not crushing, keep blowing slightly chilled air against the recently-bruised spot at Lena’s neck, keep fucking Lena against her fingers, deep and hard and just not enough by itself to push her over the edge. 

Kara pressed her palm back to Lena’s clit. 

She loved working Lena up like this (working them both up like this). She loved to watch Lena’s ever-perfect control slip with each denied release—slipping further into her own headspace, drooping her head and falling forward into Kara’s chest, leaning her weight entirely into Kara’s shoulders and the hand still moving her hips for her, forcing a sloppy rut into Kara’s other hand that she switched between shying away from and shuddering against, bitten lips and swallowed noises turning into loud gasps, garbled nonsense, soft crying into Kara’s neck, more and more desperate, until finally:

“ _No!_ ” Lena cried out, hips jerking against Kara’s hand as she moved her palm just out of reach once again, the cool air of the apartment a shock to the dampened skin. Kara just held her tighter, pressing finger-shaped bruises into the curve of Lena’s ass. She pumped her fingers into Lena idly and curled them in, slow and gentle where moments before she’d been fucking Lena fast and hard, her pace mismatched with Lena’s jerky attempts to press back against her. “Don’t stop—”

At that, Kara pulled her fingers from Lena completely and pinched sharply at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Lena yelped, jolting so hard she’d very nearly fallen off of Kara’s lap. Probably would have, too, if not for the strong arm holding her in place, pressing her down until she was resting against Kara’s lap. “I’m sorry, ma’am,” she said, unsteadily. Hazy and slurred compared to her shout just seconds earlier. Then, quieter, eyes low, cheeks ruddy: “’M sorry.”

“That’s good,” Kara pressed half-moon indents into the spot she’d pinched with her nails, a gentle warning, “What do you say?”

Lena licked her lips and breathed in shakily through her nose. “Thank you, ma’am.”

“There you go,” Kara tilted her head, leaned in to kiss Lena slow and soft, smiling into the kiss when Lena all but melted into it. At the same time, she moved her hand back up to Lena’s sex, pressing through her outer lips and swirling against her entrance—teasing, no pressure. She gathered Lena’s slick against her fingers and pulled away again, kissing around Lena’s cheeks and nose, taking in the way Lena’s hips twitched in her hand while she smiled dreamily at the light pressure of the kisses being sprinkled around her face. 

(Lena’s arms lay still against the couch. Never moving, despite everything else, because Kara had told her not to. Kara was strong, could have easily held a being three times as strong as Lena in place with one hand, but something about this, about Lena choosing to do as she asked because she wanted to, made Kara feel uniquely powerful and perhaps the slightest bit cocky.)

Kara pulled her hand from Lena’s pants and took a short moment to admire the shine of her fingers in the living room’s dim lighting. “Lena,” she said, and moved her free hand from the gentle curve of Lena’s ass to tap at her cheek. “Pay attention.”

Lena lifted her head at least, although Kara couldn’t describe the unfocused, dreamy look in her eyes as particularly attentive. It didn’t matter though, because when Kara brought her hand to Lena’s face she was ready, taking the fingers into her mouth, sucking the taste of her arousal off Kara’s skin. Kara swirled her fingers around Lena’s mouth once, then again, curled them down to press against her tongue, and pushed just so slightly deeper in until Lena gagged short and sudden around her hand. 

Kara waited for her to recover, drawing the fingers of her other hand through Lena’s hair with a pleased hum when she felt her jaw relax and fall open once again, her tongue weakly trying to follow the shallower thrusts of her fingers she started up. “My good girl,” Kara said softly—and with two fingers holding her mouth open, Lena had no way to conceal the needy whine that followed. Kara crooked her fingers down once more before pulling them from Lena’s mouth, wiping them carelessly against her cheek. 

Kara found herself lost in the sight of Lena, in her unsteady breaths, her spit-slick cheek and chin framing the slight part to her lips as she panted, staring at Kara with droopy puppy-dog eyes like she was completely entranced, the rosy flush of her cheeks flowing down onto her neck, mixing together with the bruised skin like oil paints, although nothing Kara had ever been able to recreate herself. Kara touched their foreheads together, suddenly needing to be close. She slipped her hands beneath Lena’s shirt and dragged her nails up and down her sides and back, pressing just on the verge of too-hard, leaving uneven crisscross patterns of red marks drawn aimlessly across her skin. Lena relaxed against her, grounded by the touch, inhaling deeply with each scratch and sighing against Kara’s lips, and Kara had the thought that maybe she was the one who was entranced. 

“You’re doing so well,” she found herself saying. And then, “I’m so happy with you.”

(Because things had been… _rough_ when they’d first started trying this. Lena would jerk away with a skip to her heartbeat that Kara had come to recognize as a sudden spike of anxiety, she’d hide her face, stop the scene to apologize so, so many times because this was stupid and embarrassing and ridiculous. As if Kara was inconvenienced, or put-off, or quietly judging her and over time compiling some sort of devastating blackmail material. As if Kara hated every moment, suffered through the whole thing, as if she didn’t get a warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest that sort of overwhelmed her any time she saw Lena Luthor happy or relaxed. 

The next time Lena had asked to try again—tentative, with her eyes towards the floor—Kara had a thought. She’d talked them through, listed everything she liked, narrated her own actions, and had wound up making the both of them laugh when she tried delicately to avoid explicit language while describing how nice it was when Lena kneeled in front of the bed with Kara’s leg over her shoulder and her tongue against Kara’s clit. Afterwards, Lena had given Kara a strong enough bear hug to make her take half a step back and whispered “you’re so perfect” beneath her ear, smiling against her skin.)

Kara drew her nails down Lena’s back once more before pulling them from her shirt. “I need you to let go of the couch now, okay?” 

“Yesm’m.” And, oh, Lena’s voice was heavy and her words slurred, and when she let her hands slide down bonelessly from the couch she hesitated like she didn’t know what to do with them for just a moment before bringing them behind her back, pushing her chest forward. 

(Because, yes, Kara would do just about anything to make Lena happy, but she’d very quickly realized this was hardly a selfless act for her.) 

Kara licked her lips, her mouth suddenly feeling dry. “Good. Now, I want you to take off your clothes and go lay down in bed for me. On your back, hands above your head. And then I’ll take care of you. Can you do that for me?”

Lena’s response was slow, but more deliberate as she slowly worked herself off Kara’s lap with trembling limbs, brow furrowed cutely as if getting up took all the focus she had. “Thank you, ma’am,” she’d mumbled, looking down at her feet as she tried to stand up, fell forward under her own weight until Kara caught her with a firm hand at her shoulder. Kara pushed her upright and leaned back on the couch, watching Lena stumble away from the couch with shaking fawn legs and biting her tongue to keep from smiling goofily. 

She loved to carry Lena around the apartment—loved any chance to easily integrate her strength and powers into her life rather than feeling like she was hiding herself away until she was needed, making herself smaller to try to fit in in a way she never would and only sometimes wanted. But. There was something intoxicating about watching Lena drag her feet along the floor, one hand outstretched to steady herself against the wall of the hallway leading to the bedroom while the other fumbled gracelessly under her shirt for the clasp of her bra. It’d be so easy for Kara to help, so tempting even. 

But.

Instead, Kara picked up Lena’s shoes from the floor and padded over to where Lena had abandoned her purse at the counter and plugged in her forgotten phone to charge. She looked around the kitchen to make sure there was nothing else to clean, turned off the lights, lingered. Waited until she could hear the sound of clothing hitting the floor haphazardly, a body leaning down into the bed and deforming the ridiculously-luxurious memory foam, controlled, carefully-timed breaths that meant Lena was probably counting in her head.

Finally, Kara followed Lena into the bedroom. And just because she’d _known_ Lena would do exactly as she’d been told didn’t mean she wasn’t still awed by the sight. Lena, laid out in the center of the bed, hands next to her head playing with the material of the pillowcase, fingers tightening and loosening in the fabric, thighs spread apart, darkened eyes lazily tracking Kara’s movements around the room. Watching patiently and quietly while Kara put her shoes away in the closet, picked up her clothes and put them in the clothes bin, took longer than necessary folding her glasses and resting them on the nightstand. 

It took everything Kara had not to scamper back to the bed.

Instead, she kept her pace calm, sprawled herself out above Lena, balancing her weight on her elbows as she brushed her lips quickly against Lena’s. “You’ve been so good for me,” she said before leaning even closer into a kiss. Lena was soft and submissive beneath her, her lips easily parting at the first press of Kara’s tongue. Kara rocked her hips down against Lena’s once, and Lena squeaked softly into her mouth. 

Kara pulled back and kissed along Lena’s neck, kissed down to her chest. Lena’s nipples were already stiff when Kara drew one into her mouth, pinching the other between her fingers. Lena gasped lightly, arcing her back, pressing herself further into Kara’s touch. Kara sucked at the sensitive skin, alternating light licks with the tip of her tongue and pressure with her lips, daring to brush her teeth lightly against the bud—

“Kar?” 

Lena’s voice was still unfocused as it had been, but this time it seemed somewhat uncertain. And the name… 

Kara stilled her hands, lifted her head to meet Lena’s eyes as best she could. “Hey, you okay?”

Lena nodded slowly. Her throat bobbed, but she hesitated, as if trying to find the right words. “Can I, um. May I…” She paused again, oh, as if trying to find _any_ words. “Your hand?” She gestured uselessly with her own hand, still resting above her head. 

“Of course.” Kara quickly crawled back up to kiss Lena slow and long. “Thanks for asking, babygirl,” she said, brushing a quick kiss to Lena’s cheek, smiling bright as she reached for Lena’s right hand and joined it with her left, linking their fingers together. Lena’s smile matched her own. 

(Kara loved this. Not just holding Lena’s hand, although she loved that too, but loved that Lena would ask for what she needed. That she wasn’t too far inside her own head to make sure she was getting what she wanted at the time. It assuaged fears she hadn’t realized she had.)

Kara shook their hands gently to grab Lena’s attention. “Okay? Show me?” 

Lena nodded, still smiling dreamily as she stared at their hands. She slipped her hand from Kara’s loose grip easily—their sign—before quickly holding on again, squeezing at Kara’s fingers. An exact pressure Kara had fretted over and re-memorized so many times: enough weight to be present, to be felt, to hold tight as if Lena were at risk of drifting away, but not enough to trap delicate human hands. 

Kara dropped to Lena’s neck. “Good girl.” She kissed the skin, sucked gently, and moved lower. “My good girl.” Kissed at her breasts, gave quick kitten licks to the opposite side that she’d focused on earlier, pressed her lips to the soft skin of Lena’s stomach as she scooched her way between her legs. 

Kara settled herself on the bed in front of Lena, using her free hand to rest Lena’s thigh on her shoulder, and allowed herself a moment to take in the sight. Lena was wet and open and well-fucked in front of her, upper thighs shining with her arousal. Kara blew a breath of cold air against her, and Lena’s full-body shudder told Kara that she could probably make her come from that alone, if she were feeling particularly mean. She wasn’t, though, and instead leaned forward to lick slowly up the length of Lena’s sex with the flat of her tongue. 

Lena jerked beneath her with a muffled cry, and Kara looked up to find her face pressed against her other arm, balling the material of the pillowcase in her fist. 

“Hey.” Kara tapped Lena’s thigh and licked at her again, harder, before speaking. “Don’t do that. I want to hear you, okay?”

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand once before pulling her face from her arm and looking down to meet Kara’s gaze, cheeks flushed a deep red. 

Kara smiled at her, dipped her head, and licked a circle around her clit. Lena’s gasp was louder, more unrestrained. When Kara pressed a careful kiss directly to the head of Lena’s clit, she had to hold Lena’s hips down to keep the two of them from being rocked straight out of the bed. 

Kara _savored_ this. She loved the way Lena tasted against her tongue and the feeling of Lena’s ankle pressing into her back. She loved finding all the little things she could do that Lena would enjoy most: sucking her clit between her lips, paying attention to the sensitive, cutely asymmetric folds of her labia, alternating her normal hot breaths with ones ever-so-slightly tinged with frost, just enough to surprise Lena, enough to make her loud panting turn to a sharp gasp followed by a series of moans. Kara lowered her head, teased around Lena’s entrance before pressing in, fucking Lena on her stiffened tongue. Building her up until she could feel Lena clenching around her. 

When Kara returned to kissing at Lena’s clit, the taste of her girl’s arousal thick on her tongue, she was quick to drop her hand from Lena’s hips and slide two fingers in and in and _up_ until Lena was whining high in her throat. She was slick against Kara’s hand, all-but dripping onto her palm, and Kara easily slipped in a third finger in one thrust. Kara wrapped her lips around Lena’s clit, timing a lick with a swift crook of her fingers, and was rewarded with Lena gasping out desperate gibberish, squeezing Kara’s hand hard and tugging her arm frantically. 

“It’s okay.” Kara barely lifted from Lena’s cunt when she spoke, didn’t want to miss the short jerks of her hips, to lose out on her musk, the way she clenched at Kara’s fingers, the way she felt beneath Kara’s tongue. “You can come. I _want_ you to come for me. You’ve been so good, just for me.” 

And she leaned down again and drew Lena’s clit into her mouth and laved the head with her tongue and _sucked_ and all she could feel was Lena. Lena, in all five of her senses, beneath her, against her, all around her. Lena, clenching Kara’s hand with her own with what would have been troubling force were Kara human. Lena, knocking her thigh against Kara’s ear as she tried to hold Kara in place with her legs. Lena, moaning high and broken with her head turned up to the ceiling. Lena, wet and tight and shaking around Kara’s fingers as she came, finally, desperately. 

Kara slowed her pace, fucking into Lena with the same jerky rhythm of her rolling hips, holding her tongue steady to grind lightly into Lena’s clit. Lena blew out a long breath of air and eventually lightened her death-grip on Kara’s hand to a more natural level. She practically purred, and oh it was a mistake for Kara to look up, because Lena’s cheeks were ruddy and wet and her lips were bright and pouty and her hair was spread out on the pillow around her like some sort of wild mane, and she looked so relaxed and weightless, and she just had this little contented smile that was so different than the ones she’d show to anyone else, and it was moments like these that had Kara truly amazed that the whole world wasn’t as in love with this woman as she was.

And so, Kara curled her fingers slowly, licked along Lena’s slit. Lena’s response was a soft noise in the back of her throat, vaguely confused and vaguely protesting, but her hand stayed firm in Kara’s.

Kara set a slower pace this time, tracing lazy circles around Lena’s oversensitive clit before bringing it between her lips. Lena mewled beneath her, thigh shaking against Kara’s shoulder in time with the shallow thrust of her fingers. Kara hummed into Lena’s clit, and just like that Lena was coming again. This time with nothing but a whimper, twitching in place for moments before falling against the bed, completely slack. Kara kept licking gently at her until she finally slipped her hand out from under Kara’s, tapped at Kara’s knuckles with a groan. 

Kara drew her fingers from Lena, licking them sloppily, unable to stop grinning, while she climbed up Lena’s torso to lay on top of her, face to face. She pressed her nose into the side of Lena’s head, into the mess of her hair, and rested her full weight onto her. 

(“Aren’t I heavy?” She’d said after letting Lena pull her into this position for the first time. A delicate way of saying ‘I know I’m really heavy’.

“I like it,” Lena’d replied sleepily, breath tickling Kara’s neck. “You’re warm.”)

Kara relaxed into Lena and took comfort in the sound of her heartbeat. The soft ‘thump’s that always grounded Kara in the moment, much the same way her weight grounded Lena, and reassured her that Lena was alive and with her and not gone in the span of seconds. The slowing rhythm as she settled under Kara’s weight contented and boneless as a cat stretched along a windowsill. The slight irregularity of a heart murmur that Kara had asked Lena about in a very subtle and human-like way during one of their early lunches together (because of course she was concerned about her friend and if that was one of the few ways she was willingly invited into her life to help, willingly allowed to see faults in her dark chessmaster façade beyond carefully planned quips or others’ violations of her privacy or elaborate, arguably-necessary-but-still-invasive identity-based lies, then of course she would jump on the chance).

After a few minutes, Kara began petting at Lena’s hair. “You okay?”

“’M’better,” Lena mumbled, leaning into Kara’s hand. 

Kara waited a few minutes longer for Lena to get her words back. “Um, do you need anything? I can go get you PJs, or some water. There’s extra cookie dough in the fridge and, um, probably fruit? I can get fruit.” 

“Kara,” Lena chuckled, sounding more aware, “I’m fine. Thank you. Just need a second, and I’ll return the favor.” 

Kara laughed once, light. “How about you pay me back tomorrow?” It was getting close to midnight, and as much as Lena liked to pretend she was a perfect working machine who didn’t need to sleep, Kara could tell that even she was exhausted after the long day. Plus, tomorrow was a Saturday. Barring any world-threatening emergencies on either of their parts, they had the whole day to spend together. 

“Okay.” And if Kara didn’t already suspect Lena was tired, she would have for sure after hearing that. Because Lena never gave up on things that easily. She’d start up brutal negotiations at the drop of a dime, clothes or no.

Kara tipped herself to the side, rolling off of Lena and into bed beside her. Lena instinctively turned towards her, and Kara linked their hands together again. 

“I love you,” Kara stared into Lena’s eyes as she spoke, feeling practically giddy when Lena’s awed smile matched her own so well. 

Lena didn’t respond, though, hasn’t quite been ready to respond so far. Instead, she squeezed Kara’s hand hard and drew it closer to her face.

(It was difficult for Kara at first, leaving behind a sharp, acidic fear that she was the only one invested in their relationship, in _them_. But after a while she’d begun to connect the dots. Dinner reservations at five-star restaurants. Exorbitant flower deliveries. Dark chocolate truffles with names in French. Mostly, it had been the third pair of beautiful-but-oh-my-gosh-these-look-so-expensive-I-don’t-even-want-to-touch-them earrings she’d never have the occasion to wear. Kara had to put a stop to it.

“Sorry, it’s just,” Lena had weakly gestured with her hands as she spoke, sitting too far away from Kara on the couch. “I’m not good with—with this sort of thing.” This sort of thing being, of course, displays of affection, overthought and stressed over and finally stripped down to a series of safe, pre-planned transactions. “I’ve never…”

Lena hadn’t finished the thought, instead turning to look at the coffee table in front of her rather than Kara’s unsubtle attempts to scoot closer together, but her meaning had been clear.

“You don’t have to apologize!” Kara had said, perhaps over-earnestly. Because this was never meant to be about making Lena feel guilty or pressured to do anything. It was supposed to be the opposite, really. “I just… all I want is to just be with you.”

Lena’s hands had shaken when she held them. And when Kara had nosed against her ear and whispered that the chocolates were still really great though, Lena’s laugh was watery and raw, and Kara knew then for sure that they were in this together.

The next morning, Kara had woken to find a family-sized bag of Cookies ‘n’ Creme Kisses on the dresser, a winking face drawn on the packaging in sharpie.)

“I…” A pause, a skipped heartbeat. “Kara, thank you,” Lena spoke into their linked hands, breathing hot puffs of air against Kara’s knuckles.

“Of course,” Kara said. “Anything, anytime.”

“I—I really mean it,” Lena mumbled, eyes low. “Not just for tonight. I mean, yes, for tonight. But just—it’s so much easier to get through days like this when I know there’s someone who will support me. Someone honest, who will hold me accountable, but who—” Lena pulled Kara’s hand even closer, brushing against her lips as she spoke. “Someone who cares. It makes me feel like this isn’t all for nothing. You make me want to keep trying.” 

And Kara pulled Lena close to her with her free arm, burying her smile into dark, mussed hair. Because Lena was already so good and gave so much, and the thought that _Kara_ could make her want to do even better was just. Amazing, slightly overwhelming, and so, so perfect. Warm and comforting, like she was a hero even beyond her ability to rescue people from a burning building. It was… a _lot_ , and maybe her eyes were burning, maybe her cheeks were warm, maybe she was smiling really big. 

‘I feel the same way,’ she thought of saying as she lightly scritched Lena’s back. Also ‘I admire your strength,’ and even ‘sometimes I imagine introducing you to my parents.’ What she said was “I really, really love you, and when you wake up tomorrow I’m going to make you waffles. Even if I think you’re a fool to like them more than pancakes.”

Lena hummed and whispered “heathen” against Kara’s chest, the effect of her comment ruined by the kiss she placed against Kara’s knuckles, by the way she fell asleep with Kara’s hand pressed to her lips.


End file.
